


They're Just as Sweet as You

by GriiffinWrites, xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Flirting, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, Make fluff not war, Muffins, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic wakes up and is greeted with his boyfriend making muffins early in the morning. He realizes why the next day, and can't thank Blue enough.





	They're Just as Sweet as You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay-style collab me and xXUndertale_loverXx did together!
> 
> Blueberry: GriiffinWrites (Me)  
> Comic: xXUndertale_loverXx

Comic yawned quietly as he walked into the kitchen. He wanted to get a glass of water and he was a bit confused because he couldn't find Blue. 

He looked up when he noticed that the light was on. 

"why are you baking muffins at three in the morning?" He asked Blue confusedly. 

 

Blue hums as he mixes together the batter in the bowl with a whisk, careful not to spill any on the counter or his apron. He's startled when he hears Comic, and quickly glances over

"Oh, um... No reason," He gives a sheepish smile.

Comic went over to him and hugged him gently from behind. 

"You sure?" He asked, sounding a bit sleepy. 

 

Blue widens his eyes a little at the hug. His face slightly turns to an aqua color.

"Uh... Yeah?" He giggles nervously. "What are you doing up?"

 

"must've woken up because I missed your presence..." Comic murmured softly, closing his eye sockets. 

 

Blue feels his face get hot at the sentence. "I missed you too," He smiles.

 

Comic smiled happily, looking at Blue. He kissed his cheek gently, a faint blue blush on his face. 

 

Blue looks at him, accepting the small kiss. He giggles, as the oven signifies that it's done preheating with a beeping sound.

"Want to help me with these?"

 

"sure." Comic agreed with a smile. He let Blue go and stepped next to him. He was still really tired and a bit confused. 

 

Blue watches him. "You should probably get more sleep actually," Blue steps his way around Comic and squats down to grab the muffin pans. He sets them on the counter, lining the trays to make sure the muffins don't stick to the pan.

Blue gives a spoon to Comic to scoop the batter into the pan.

 

Comic nodded a small bit. He took the spoon and carefully put the batter into the pan. 

 

Blue hums as the batter goes into the pan, then he proceeds to put the pan in the oven. He claps his hands together and smiles. 

 

Comic smiled at Blue and hugged him once he was done, nuzzling him sleepily. 

 

Blue smiles sweetly and hugs him back, rubbing the skeleton's back.

 

Comic closed his eye sockets contently, leaning into the touch. He was really tempted to just fall asleep then and there. 

 

Blue hums and quietly chuckles, picking Comic up and carrying him to the couch.

 

Comic blinked sleepily when he was picked up, holding onto Blue on reflex. 

"hm...?" He asked a bit confusedly. 

 

Blue sets him down on the couch, grabbing a blanket to put over the other skeleton.

"You need sleep, so I’m bringing you to the couch," Blue explains.

 

"okay...." Comic responded quietly, closing his eye sockets again and cuddling into the comfortable couch a bit. 

 

Blue puts the blanket over Comic, making sure he's comfortable.

 

Comic smiled a bit and curled up under the blanket slightly. 

"thanks..." He mumbled sleepily. 

 

Blue looks down on him. "You're welcome!" He beams. "You needed the rest anyway,"

 

Comic nodded a small bit, yawning quietly. He was tired but one of the reasons why he'd woken up was because he'd missed Blue...

 

Blue wanders off to the kitchen, and after a few minutes Comic can feel the presence of Blue next to him.

 

Comic cuddled into Blue with a happy hum, a smile on his face. 

 

Blue smiles, and embraces Comic, nuzzling with him.

 

Comic leaned into the touch happily, drifting off slowly. He was really tired...

 

Blue rubs Comic's head, and gently closes his eyes. He should maybe get some sleep himself..

 

Comic nuzzled Blue sleepily. He fell asleep soon after.

 

When Blue's muffins are done, he joins Comic and falls asleep with a happy sound.

 

\--

Comic yawned a bit when he woke up, cuddling into Blue slightly. 

He blinked when he noticed they were on the couch. Why were they on the couch again...? He looked around and spotted the muffins on the counter.

Right. Three A.M muffins.

 

Blue is fast asleep, purring softly.

The muffins are delicately wrapped in cling wrap, tied at the top with a sapphire ribbon. A note was attached to the side, hooked on with string.

 

Comic smiled a bit when he noticed the ribbon. He got up, careful not to wake Blue up and walked over, reading the note.

 

Blue curls up and hums softly.

On the note reads 'Happy Anniversary!' written fancily in cursive. The ink is in blue.

 

Comic smiled happily when he read that. Blue had gotten up at three A.M. to make muffins for him. That was so nice of him! 

He walked over to Blue and kissed his cheek gently.

 

Blue slightly stirs at kiss, blinking and looking at Comic. He tiredly smiles.

 

"thank you." Comic murmured gently, smiling at Blue happily.

 

"Nn... It was nothing.." Blue mutters, clearly still a little tired. He sits up.

 

"it was not nothing. I really appreciate it, blue." Comic replied softly.

 

Blue giggles and yawns. "You're welcome!"

 

Comic smiled and hugged Blue gently. 

"do you want to go on a date later today? I got some plans."

 

Blue hugs back and blushes. "O-Of course!"

 

Comic's smile brightened. He nuzzled Blue gently. 

"so cute." He murmured softly.

 

Blue buzzes happily and feels his face grow hotter.

"Not as cute as you," He fires back.

 

Comic blushed a small bit. He kissed Blue gently in retaliation.

 

Blue smirks just slightly and kisses back sweetly.

 

Comic pulled back after a few seconds and smiled at Blue.

 

Blue smiles back, and walks softly over to the muffins, unwrapping them and handing one to Comic. 

"They're blueberry,"

 

Comic chuckled softly as he took one. 

"definitely my favorite." He replied with a wink.

 

Blue grabs one for himself and takes a bite, chewing and swallowing it.

When he hears the remark his face turns blue. (Like a blueberry) "W-What?" He stammers. "Well, I did make them blueberry flavored for a reason.." He trails off.

 

Comic smirked and ate the muffin, humming at the taste.

"it's so delicious." He said with a bright smile.

 

"I-I'm glad you liked it! I worked hard on these." Blue eats his muffin happily.

 

Comic smiled happily. 

"you're the best." He replied, eating his muffin happily. 

 

"No, you are!" Blue responds. He finishes his muffin and wraps the others back up.

 

Comic chuckled and quickly finished the delicious muffin to hug Blue.

 

Blue raises a bone-brow in confusion. He returns the hug, peacefully, his happy expression beaming.

 

Comic smiled when Blue returned the hug and kissed him gently.

 

He grins and kisses back, before separating from him.

"You know I love you, right?"

 

Comic pulled back a bit and nodded. 

"yeah. I love you too." He replied with a smile and a pale blue blush.

 

Blue smiles.

He loved Comic more than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a request below!^^


End file.
